Activité Nocturne
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Draco et Hermione vivent ensemble depuis six mois. En pleine nuit, dans le lit conjugal, Draco n'arrive pas à dormir et décide, malgré lui, d'embêter sensuellement sa dulcinée.


**Activité nocturne**

 **Pairing :** Draco/Hermione

 **Rating :** M

 **Genres :** Romance (présence de Lemon)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne publie pas cet écrit dans un but lucratif.

 **Résumé :** Draco et Hermione vivent ensemble depuis six mois. En pleine nuit, dans le lit conjugal, Draco n'arrive pas à dormir et décide, malgré lui, d'embêter sensuellement sa dulcinée.

* * *

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses yeux gris orageux observaient le plafond dans la lumière de la lune. Le chant lointain d'un hibou brisa le silence apaisant de cette lourde nuit. Draco glissa ses doigts moites dans sa chevelure blonde, décoiffant un peu plus cette dernière avant de finalement se tourner sur le côté en direction de sa bien-aimée. C'était l'été et les hautes températures ne semblaient pas épargner les nuits, qui à Londres, étaient habituellement fraîches. Il s'était à peine mis en sous-vêtements, et le drap était à moitié sur lui contrairement à Hermione qui semblait être couverte jusqu'à ses épaules nues. Malgré la pénombre, Draco pouvait voir à travers les rayons de la lune qui illuminaient la chambre à travers la fenêtre ouverte, la peau hâlée de sa dulcinée. Il sourit doucement en songeant que, contrairement à sa peau qui rougissait horriblement au soleil, celle d'Hermione semblait dorer un peu plus à chaque sortie en ville.

Une envie irrésistible de toucher cette si jolie peau lui vint subitement. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure dans une brève hésitation, puis ne tenant plus, frôla ses longs doigts contre l'épaule de la brune. Cette dernière ne paraissait pas le moindre réagir à ce simple contact. Voyant que cela ne semblait pas la réveiller, le jeune homme décida de caresser doucement ses cheveux bouclés avant de s'avancer un peu plus intimement vers son corps. Tel un drogué, il huma le parfum naturel de sa compagne et sourit un peu plus lorsqu'il vit doucement Hermione bougé. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement, comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit, n'osant plus faire un seul mouvement. Lorsqu'il soupira longuement, il s'aperçut que sa respiration s'était coupée depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il jeta, de nouveau, un œil vers le visage endormi de la brune et sans vraiment prendre conscience de son acte, embrassa doucement son large front. Il la trouvait tellement belle endormie sous cette demie-lune... Et oubliant que quelques instants plus tôt, il avait failli la réveiller, Draco enchaîna ses doux baisers, déposant sur son nez, ses joues, puis ses lèvres, sans pour autant approfondir son geste. Ensuite, sentant le corps de sa belle frissonner à ces petites intentions, il continua ses baisers tendres dans le creux de son cou faisant sortir agréablement Hermione de son sommeil.

« Hum... Draco... Faut dormir... »

À l'entendre murmurer ces quelques mots, le blond sourit contre sa peau halée et continua un peu plus son exploration. Il profita pour mettre son bras autour de sa taille, la faisant rapprocher encore plus qu'elle n'était, auprès de lui.

« Je n'arrive pas, avoua-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Hum... »

En entendant ce petit gémissement attirant, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il glissa lentement sa main sous la nuisette sous un léger cri de consternation d'Hermione. Celle-ci semblait moins somnolente, au plus grand plaisir du blond, qui avait décidé de changer ses plans.

« Dray !

\- Hum... Juste un peu... »

Hermione rigola doucement face à son comportement presque enfantin et se laissa donc faire, appréciant aussi cet instant nocturne improvisé. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux clairs du jeune homme qui embrassait le creux de ses seins fermes. Doucement, les mains expertes de Draco firent soulever le vêtement révélant le corps nu de la brune. Le drap avait, lui aussi suivi la nuisette au sol, mettant les deux amants plus à l'aise.

Draco sentait son membre se durcir dangereusement tandis que sa bouche ne voulait plus quitter le corps sculpté de sa dulcinée. Cette dernière commençait à avoir une respiration saccadée, le souffle se raréfiant. Hermione aussi caressait doucement le corps musclé de Draco. Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant à serrer sensuellement les fesses un peu rebondies du blond qui ne semblait aucunement outré de ce geste un peu déplacé. Au contraire, cela semblait le rendre encore plus excité au vu du grognement qui s'était échappé, malgré lui, de sa bouche active.

Presque instinctivement, leurs jambes se mêlèrent entre elles. Draco était plus charnel dans ses gestes et son érection ne faisait que s'intensifier. Hermione semblait le comprendre, car elle pouvait le sentir contre elle, et sans attendre, elle se colla tout en bougeant contre lui. La température de leurs corps augmentait en un instant et une fine couche de sueur commençait à s'installer sur leurs peaux respectives. Les gémissements s'accumulèrent de plus en plus, brisant ce silence religieux qui s'était établi, i peine un quart d'heure.

« Dray... J'ai envie... »

À cette réponse évasive et pourtant si précise, Draco l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se mettre bien au-dessus d'elle. Tandis que sa main prenait le chemin de son intimité, Draco continua l'exploration de ce corps qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Ses lèvres étaient occupées à torturer un de ses seins, tandis que la seconde main malaxait l'autre, faisant gémir de plaisir l'ancienne Gryffondor. Arrivant devant l'intimité, les doigts pâles titillèrent presque cruellement l'accès poussant ainsi la jeune femme à bouger inconsciemment ses hanches, soulevée par le désir.

« Merlin, Draco... Vas-y, n'attend pas ! »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres, se sentant toujours aussi fier de rendre sa petite lionne complètement folle. Il releva son regard rempli de plaisir, vers elle et vit ses joues rougies par l'effort ainsi que ses cheveux mi-longs se désordonner sur le large oreiller dont sa tête était encore posée.

Il s'aperçut en frôlant son érection sur le bassin de sa dulcinée que celle-ci avait diablement écarté ses jambes. Il adorait la voir comme cela, foutrement sensuelle et naturellement belle. Il aimait la voir dans cet état, comme s'il avait l'impression qu'il était devenu sa drogue, son monde, sa liberté. Il aimait ressentir qu'il était le centre de son monde, de sa vie, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit à peine compte que son doigt venait de franchir l'accès faisant gémir un peu plus la jeune femme. Il sentit soudainement la petite main d'Hermione se glisser entre leurs deux corps et malaxer sur son boxer, sa verge émoustillée. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir et comme pour se venger de cette audace, il inséra un second doigt dans l'intimité de sa belle qui se cambra légèrement avant de coller plus intensément contre son torse bâti. Entre-temps, Hermione avait laissé l'anatomie du blond tranquille, trop occupé à 'imprégner de désir intense dû aux mains expertes de son amant.

Draco s'était légèrement relevé afin de mieux préparer la jeune femme. Il finit par se mettre entre les deux jambes de cette dernière qui semblait n'attendre que cela, avant de retirer complètement ses deux doigts de l'intimité faisant soupirer Hermione de frustration. Draco retira avec soulagement son boxer qui le mettait trop à l'étroit et fini par rentrer en Hermione. Il commença à faire des lents va-et-vient, ne souhaitant pas blesser de quelconques façons sa jolie égérie. Les gémissements répétés d'Hermione l'encouragèrent à accélérer la cadence, se mettant un peu plus à l'aise.

« Hermione... T'es si belle... C'est si bon d'être en toi... » Soupira-t-il difficilement

Il pouvait voir sa petite poitrine ronde bouger au rythme de ses allées et venues ainsi que la lueur de désir qui brillait fortement dans ses yeux chocolat. Draco continua d'augmenter la cadence, tenant fermement les hanches de sa partenaire pour mieux s'insérer en elle. Tout comme lui, Hermione gémissait, laissant des soupirs indécents s'échapper de sa bouche entrouverte.

Peu à peu, cadence se stabilisa, mais les va-et-vient semblaient devenir un peu plus brutaux. Des petits cris s'arrachèrent de la brune qui furent étouffé rapidement par un long baiser érotique. Leurs langues dansèrent dans un rythme endiablé et leurs salives se mélangèrent, faisant apprécier, aux deux tourtereaux, un peu plus ce corps-à-corps sensuel ainsi que cette pénétration frénétique.

Avec regret, Draco sépara ses lèvres des siennes, se sentant peu à peu épuisé. Il continua ses coups de reins avec le même rythme soutenu lorsqu'il se sentit prêt à déverser sa semence.

« Hermy...Je vais venir !

\- Oui vas-y... Je t'aime Draco.»

À peine quelques coups plus tard, Draco jouit à l'intérieur de la jeune femme qui s'extasie dans un long soupir de soulagement, le sourire aux lèvres, un air de béatitude sur son visage en sueur. Draco retomba à moitié sur elle, soudainement fatigué et prêt à finir sa nuit dans un long sommeil. Il se mit sur le côté, observa sa dulcinée retrouver doucement sa respiration puis l'embrassa agréablement et avec douceur, la main caressant sa joue bronzée.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Hermione se blottit contre lui. Tout deux nus comme des vers, personne ne prit la peine de ramasser le drap qui attendait en bas du lit, trop chaud pour ne serait-ce que faire quoi que ce soit et encore moins pour se couvrir davantage.

« Je suis épuisé.

\- On peut dire que tu as trouvé une nouvelle méthode pour briser tes insomnies, hein Dray. »

Un sourire malicieux s'installa sur les lèvres du blond qui pour seule réponse, serra fortement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Et sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, ses paupières se fermèrent lourdement laissant enfin le monde des songes l'envahir.

* * *

 _Salut ! :-)_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit OS sans prétention. Je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête et franchement je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à écrire un OS Dramione ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai pas posté sur le site ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce vous en pensez, tous commentaires constructifs pour m'améliorer et bon à prendre._

 _J'espère vous retrouver dans un prochain écrit !_

 _A++_


End file.
